Falling
by 4thwallvigilante
Summary: When Robin is seriously injured the Titans learn a few things about their leader and his 'family.' They learn that sometimes, you need to let a Robin to be left to be cared for in it's own nest so it can fly again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I need to work on Brother, Brother and I really shouldn't star on this but, the plot bunny distracted me on a history project I need to finish and so I had to write and publish this story, cause the muse took over. Red X will be in this, as well as Speedy and Kid Flash, but in later chapters. And no, Robin's identity won't be uncovered in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: The sites frickin name is FANfiction. I do not own the Teen Titans**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, but it had gone wrong.

It had gone wrong and now Robin was injured. It wasn't supposed to happen but now the Titans were in disarray, trying to do what they could to save their leader.

It was a bullet, to close to an artery in his heart.

Now everyone was panicking.

However much they tried to hide it, it was written clearly over their features.

Raven cradled his head in her lap, she was trying to get a reign in on her emotions, Robin, was like her brother, she couldn't lose him, the titans couldn't lose their brother.

Beast Boy decided to take charge of the disordered titans. "Starfire! Monitor his heartbeat! Raven apply pressure to the wound! Cyborg get the T-car! No one said against Beast Boy's orders, just following them for the sake of their leader.

 **Robin's POV**

All he could feel was the cold floor and the numbness of blood loss. He was going to die, he was only human and now his wings were broken.

He was falling, falling like his family all those years ago.

How oddly ironic that he was shot again, his being shot to close to the heart was the thing that caused the titans to be formed, and now his being shot is going to be the thing to cause the titans he knew to end.

" _Get a grip Robin!"_ Mentally scolding himself he resolved that he was going to survive this.

He knew that he was going to die, but first he had to get some things off his chest.

Looking up to Starfire and Raven, covering his chest to staunch the blood flowing out of his stomach.

Coughing up blood he rasped out, "Guys I-I'm sorry"

"Don't talk Robin, save your strength."

"Tell Batman I f-forgive him, th-hat he was a great t-tati"

Beast boy was standing next to Starfire and Raven now watching nervously.

Kneeling next to Robin he replied "Don't talk like that, you're gonna make it"

"You g-guys were a great team, I love y-you all."

Forcing the bile rising in his throat down, he continued.

"Tell, Speedy and Kid Flash that they were great older brothers."

Starfire and Raven nodded, tears were streaming down Starfire's face. They were mildly surprised over how Robin regarded the two as brothers, but now it was evident, the I-don't-care attitude, yet overwhelming concern when the other was hurt.

"T-tell R-robin, that I was proud of him, t-that he was a great robin and a g-great younger brother."

He coughed again spitting out some more blood.

"Tell Red-X that I love him n-no matter what, and w-who e-ever he will be I-I a-am proud of m-my l-little w-wing."

Gasping for breath, he vaguely noted that Cyborg was back with the T-car.

"Tell young j-justice that I-I'm sorry that I n-never told 'em w-where there l-little brother went."

"Tell a-arty 'mis t-that I'm sorry w-we never are g-gonna l-laugh about it some day"

"Tell M'gan-n that she was a great o-older sister."

He realized he was using civilian names. He didn't care, he was going to see his Mami and Tati again.

"Tell t-the l-leauge that they were g-great a-aunts and un-ncles."

He saw tears on Beast Boy's face.

"T-tell B-babs I l-love her."

"Tell Alfie h-he was a great g-grandpa."

Starfire was crying now, tears streaking down her face, something exploded behind him, from Raven's emotions, which were getting out of check. Beast Boy was crying too. "No Dude, you're gonna make it, your gonna beat me and Cyborg in video games and are gonna help Raven with her spell, and are gonna teach starfire how to drive and are gonna help me transform into animals and- and-" Beast Boy was cut off by Robin.

"Just i-in case I don't m-make it p-please tell them a-all that I-I l-loved them."

It was getting harder to breathe. He wanted to say more, have them know everything, all that he hid, all that he ever wants to say to them, but his vision was getting fuzzy and he was welcomed by the open arms of sleep.

 **A/N: Should I continue this fic? And If you have any requests for this story I am more than happy to accommodate! Also if I don't continue this, you can interpret that the opening arms of sleep is death. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looking back at my previous chapter, and the 3 month long wait I put you guys in,** _ **and**_ **the smiley face I put at the end of my previous chapter, I admit, I could have done things better. Alas, what has happened is in the past so, onwards! But first important things: There will (probably) not be romance in this, maybe some implied Dibs, or Robrae, or Robstar, but that will all be left to your interpretation. This is set after** _ **Haunted**_ **and Speedy can be A). Clone Roy Harper or B). Original Roy Harper, you decide. I also need/want the services of a Beta, so if you are one, and would like Beta the story it would be greatly appreciated. (Plus sneak peeks of the story *wink wink*) And to end this annoyingly long author's note, Onwards!**

 _ **Italics are Flashbacks**_

 **Normal type is Present**

 _ **Robin POV**_

 _Consciousness returns in waves. First feeling, than hearing, and finally vision._

 _Robin opens his eyes to the sight of white tiles, the scent of hospital, and the steady beeping of various equipments._

 _He vaguely hears someone yelling._

 _Wait. Yelling. That can't be right. Why would there be yelling? That voice sounds familiar, who is it?_

 _ **Three Days Ago**_

" _I'll watch over him" It was Raven, the Titan's resident sorceress. Robin had been stabilized about four hours ago. Cyborg had finished the last of the medical procedures about an hour ago._

 _All of the titans were mulling over what Robin had said before he had lost conscious. Eventually they decided to leave it at that and get answers later._

 _Raven's voice had startled them, all of the titans looking up in surprise._

 _Raven continued, her tone not giving away any emotion._

" _All of you need rest, and I need my powers to keep him stable…"_ Agreeing the titans left the room.

 _And so, Raven watched over him, using her powers to heal the dying boy wonder._

 _ **Three Days ago (Red X POV)**_

 _Contrary to popular belief, Jason Todd did care about his older brother. Sure he 'hated' him for the fact that he was the golden boy, but under all of the hatred, mistrust and deception, they were brothers, and a family. No matter how much they were 'rough around the edges' they pulled together._

 _Red X was totally not hacking as many radio frequencies as he could. Totally not. He was only conducting research. And not causing general mischief via radio frequencies. Nope. Not at all. He was gathering intel. At least that is the explanation he made to give to his brother, in case he caught him using his bypass codes to listen to titans communications._

 _Then, another thought entered Jason's mind._

 _Couldn't he just use the Titans communicator Dick had given him?_

 _Nah. Where's the fun in that?_

 _And Presto! Jason Todd now had full access to Titans communications! Fine tuning the dial to clear any static, he heard the Tin-cans voice, talking to someone._

" _Robin was…injured." What! What happened to golden boy? "We don't know if he's gonna make it."_

' _How did the hell did he even get injured?' 'He's too good to be just get injured.' 'Who did it?' 'More importantly, why wasn't bats here yet? Focusing his attention on the comm Jason realized that the conversation had ended._

' _Well there is only one way to get answers.' Time to mess with his brother. And his friends._

 **Now**

Red X was frustrated. Scratch that. Jason Todd was frustrated. And when Jason Todd is frustrated, things got hurt. Or killed. But no one needed to mind that detail.

"But I am his brother!" Yeesh. Was that one thing to hard to believe? How much proof must one show? Besides DNA. There is no DNA proof.

"Really? Because you could have fooled us with being a thief and all." The cloaked one, Raven, stated dryly.

"His adopted brother!" Red X was losing patience.

"Prove it!" The green one, Beast Boy, yelled.

"I can't give away his secret identity!" Well he could, but he didn't want to get rid of one-thirds of the people that actually would help him if he needed help.

Suddenly, inspiration struck.  
"Do you guys trust M'gann?" Jason, now hoping to strike a nerve in Beast Boy, _and_ further his point, questioned.

"How do you even know M'gann?" Beast Boy, who had now just been completely flippant at the entire situation, asked suddenly, out of concern of his, _blood sister._

"Well, do you trust her?" Jason continued pestering, purposefully not replying to Beast boy to irritate him.

"Well yeah! But-" Beast boy was cut off by Red X.

"So, if M'gann proves that I'm _really_ his brother, would you let me see him?" Playing his final non-secret identity revealing card, Jason smiled smugly. Well no one could see his smile, but that's beside the point.

 **A/N: Please don't hurt me. I tried okay. I am bad at characterizations (especially Jason's), so, if anyone has tips for me, please do tell. Anywho! 10 reviews! That's the most I have ever gotten in a chapter, or a oneshot, as I originally planned. Well, I'm glad I made all of you sad.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **RJDG-Fanatic: Here is your continuation!**

 **Skylight River: I shouldn't feel glad about almost making you cry, but I do. That was the kinda reaction I was looking for. And Young Justice will be in here soon. Well partially.**

 **Fireycloud: Here's your update.**

 **Queen Alicorn: I like how your username has Queen, and you used a command, not a request as your review.**

 **Guest #1 and Guest #2 and Guest #3: All 3 reviews seemed similar so, Here's your update.**

 **1248: Thank you! And I will try and do some relationship development. Especially for the relationships I wanted to see developed in the show.**

 **Animal: I'm glad, and thanks for being the first reviewer!**

 **Remember guys: #saveyoungjustice. If you have netflix and have Young Justice Please watch so Netflix gives us a third season!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look. Before you burn me at a virtual stake, I wish to defend myself, I got grounded and there were state exams I needed to study for. Aaand my parents suddenly found out about my Tumblr which kind of meant no fanfic writing for me for a while. But have no fear once the (American) school year starts I will be able to resume updates. Sorry for any fan rage this has caused. Believe me, this has made me more angry than you.**

 _ **Italics are Flashbacks**_

 **Normal type is Present**

 **Minor cursing. It is Jason's pov.**

 **Jason POV**

"But why do you even know M'gann!?" Beast Boy questioned for the seventh time. Jason knew, he had counted.

"It's complicated." Was the only reply.

Miss Martian had been called for about 25 minutes ago. It was going to take her about 30 minutes to get Young Justice back together. Assuming that Robin wasn't being an ass, and the San Francisco zeta beams were actually activated at all. They were about to have company in about 1 hour. His resurrection would have to be explained in about an hour.

Fun stuff. At least the bats arent all over this Well, technically speaking, he was the red hood in Gotham. And that makes him technically a bat. Or not. He wore the symbol. Doesn't mean he was authorized to operate as a bat. But they knew who he was. Actually screw it. It was complicated at the best.

He avoided Bruce like the plague. The replacement was nice enough (plus who could be mad at the replacement - he was like the male equivalent of a disney princess, except he knew how to murder a man), especially when he was helping him get new info, or helping him get back at Bruce. Silent rebellion he supposed. Oracle was still like his older sister, and the new batgirl was cool, she beat the _Goddamn Batman_ , on a regular basis. Alfred was Alfred, and no one got mad at him.

He could stand his _family_ if it didn't include his _father_.

 **Titans POV (general)**

Robin was needing to do some explaining. Apparently his _brother_ stole his suit. And there were like five different robins that are all his siblings. But that number could be exaggerated.

Vigilanting was the family business apparently. No joke. Robin had once offhandedly said that his father's cousin (it was well established that Batman was his father by then) was Batwoman, and that her cousin (making Bette Kane his 3rd cousin? - Dick Grayson's inner thoughts, then bringing the point of when they briefly dated, it may or may not have been incest) was Flamebird. No one had believed him that when one day, while on some chemicals a villain pumped into his system, he said that his great-uncle was out to get him, and bring him to the Owls.

They wished they had payed more attention to off-hand comments.

 **Miss Martian POV**

Jason had called. Jason Todd. _The previously thought dead Jason Todd._ And Dick Grayson was shot and dying apparently. Her little brother(s) were going to have to do some explaining. They were almost to the Zeta beams, mentally preparing a lecture of a lifetime.

 **Jason POV**

Meanwhile, delicious cheesy goodness filled his mouth as he lifted up the bottom part of his mask to eat the pizza he ordered. What? He was allowed this small luxury before he was gonna get one more (of many) lectures of a lifetime. Frankly they were pretty annoying.

It would have been more delicious if there wasn't four pairs of eyes staring at him.

Looking up at the titans, he offered/waved a slice of pizza in their faces. They all shook their heads.

"What? Can't a guy eat?"

"Not if it's on our tab." Cyborg snorted, while thinking of how Robin was going to _flip_ when he finds out that they let a criminal in, and gave them food.

Well, Jason on the other hand knew that their leader would be more than elated. Dickie-Bird would be all over himself if Jason entered a one mile radius of the Titans Tower, much less actually go inside and eat some food.

 **The Titan's 'secret' meeting where they decided what to do with Red-x**

All 4 core team members looked at each other. Beast boy was fuming, anger visible across his face. Raven was her usual picture of cool and collected. Cyborg looked like he was about to say something and/or take up his role as leader. Starfire was pacing around, muttering things that didn't seem like nice words.

The tension could be cut with a batarang. Or a birdarang. Jason leaned a bit forward. It was surprising that Raven didn't say anything. After all, she should have sensed her presence. Or maybe she was ignoring him. How rude. Jason was tempted to throw some explosive gel down near them. That would give them a surprise. Then they would have to pay attention. Honestly. He was pouting like a 3 year old. In his 3 year old pouting he missed what the titans had concluded to do with him.

That was a mistake. And now he was using his bat-skillz to make it back to the room and make it look like he was gorging himself on pizza like every other teenaged boy who liked pizza.

Bat-Skillz for life. Not that he liked them, but bat-skills would stay with you for life.

 **IN THE LIVING ROOM WHERE JASON PETER TODD ATTEMPTED TO ACT LIKE A TYPICAL-PIZZA EATING TEEN**

The titans didn't say anything. They just watched him eat once more. Jason didn't care. It was free pizza and he was passive-aggressively bothering Cyborg. It was a win-win honestly. He was pleasantly surprised. Normally things didn't turn out to be a win-win. And now that had entered his thoughts he knew that something was gonna happen.

That something turned out to Robin's ringing cell. Beast Boy had heard it. He then proceeded to bring it back to the living room. And Red X having a full covering mask was something he was thankful for because if he wasn't trained by the _goddamn batman,_ he'd be sweating nervously. Or so he told himself.

Looking at Robin's phone's caller i.d. He saw that it was Tim. Along with about 45 texts about the sensors in his suit going offline and that oracle was gonna murder Jason once she went past Tim's override on the servers, when she saw Jason was near Dick. And on Jason's personal cell, a text from the replacement that was basically a countdown until he and cass got to san fran. and when oracle was going to _personally murder him_ and a text from his dearest loving sister Cass that was just, _good luck bro :)._

Jason groaned. When you played board games with his _family_ you would regret life, when you would train with his wackos who think that they were mentally sound, you would regret all the life choices that got you _there_ , but when one of them actually came to protect one of their own, it came to hell.

Sure he hated them, but he had come to realize why everything was like it was when he came back to Gotham. Replacement? He came to terms to why bruce did what he did. He hated Bruce, but now he and Tim had come to an agreement. On the days the effects of the pit were too much, he just didn't interact with anyone.

A long talk with the batfam was what it took. He didn't stop mistrusting Bruce or trying to get under his skin, but he did care. He cared for them all, in his own little way.

 **A/N: Jason is my son. So is Tim, and Damian, And Dick, and Cass, and you know what? All of the batkids are my smol babies. Love them and love Them well. I had to bring in the batfam because all of this is gonna eventually lead to the climax of them murdering the titans at monopoly. Jay is surprisingly the easiest batkid for me to write. I will try my hand at some Timmy angst soon, so watch for that, should it happen. Also, I have been on fanfiction for almost 2 years 0.o Boy does time fly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody! At the end of this chapter you guys are gonna get a rundown on everyone who is in this story, courtesy of guest reviewer Cat! Well more or less it has been brought to my attention that I am featuring a story that has a lot of batfamily in it for a teen titans fanfic. Sorry is that confused anyone! AND GUEST REVIEWER CAT: THANKS FOR THE REMINDER**

 **ALSO:**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY. PLZ**

 **Once more, I do not own the teen titans!**

 **M'gann is reaching San Francisco**

Honestly, worried was the first thing that crossed her mind. After that. It was consuming RAGE, THAT PROMISED THAT- THAT ROBIN WAS GOING TO GET A STERN LECTURE. ALL OF THE ROBINS. HOW DARE THEY THINK THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER THAT. THEY ARE A TEAM. SHE HAS SAVED THEIR LIVES MANY TIMES. THEY HAVE SAVED HERS. THEY WERE SOO GOING TO GET IT.

The Zeta Tubes were _not_ online in San Francisco so it was a teleportation to the nearest city, a phone call, and Young Justice was back, ready to get together.

 **Robin POV**

He woke up awhile ago. No one had noticed and Robin let them move on without them. He had nodded off eventually and was woken up again by a _ruckus, a commotion, some very strange sounds._ Bat Training kicked in and he decided to wait it out and see who and what was there.

Granted that did not work out. He fell asleep very quickly.

Stupid sleep debt.

This time he woke, Robin was extremely sure he was hallucinating.

Because he saw _Jason Todd_ sitting in a chair next to his bed. Pretty sure he was dreaming, because that could not be Jason. Jason hated the batfamily. Jason was dead for a year and then appeared alive once more.

Zombies Jokes. Heh.

What was going on?

Like a true disciple of the bat he decided that narcotics are overrated.

Trying to get up was painful experience. In the back of his mind, Robin remembered a vague thought to not try and get up when injured. Disregarding that thought he continued the struggle of getting up.

 **The Batcave**

Barbara Gordon was furious. Jason Todd went off the grid after his brief reappeared as the Red hood. Now he was with the titans and no one knew when he could go crazy and kill someone. This had to be fixed. Stat.

Cassandra Cain hadn't ever met the estranged robin but she had heard enough from Tim. She had always thought that the way Jason had distanced himself from a family that cared for him was wrong. If she had that chance in her youth then things would have been so different.

Tim Drake was worried. Things to do with Jason meant bad news and that the entire family would end up wound up and emotionally fragile for two weeks. He held no amnesty with the fact that Jason had tried to kill him, but honestly? The kid had to get his life back together. If you get second chances with life then you should appreciate it.

Barbara rolled over towards Batgirl and Robin, the dynamic duo of Bludhaven.

"I'm sure you two know what you need to do."

Batgirl nodded and Robin started prepping the batplane for San Francisco.

 **Jason' P.O.V**

Jason's eye twitched. The titans were going through Dick's things and were trying to contact Speedy. As if Roy would actually pick up the phone. It was a somewhat messy exchange between them and titans east, and no Roy in sight.

Starfire approached him.

"If you are really the brother of Robin, then why has Robin never spoken of you?"

"Listen here sweetie, I'm sure you've noticed that Robin is the secretive type, and I don't see why it's your business either."

Starfire seemed a little hurt at that. Well it wasn't his fault. Dick-head here did like to be a jerk.

"You are very rude." Starfire was completely justified in that. She was also better than him in every way and could destroy him without lifting a pinky. Words were his only line of defense.

"Yea? Well, ya never know. You might have to deal with me someday."

The Titans were ready to have a little Q & A with him and it was a good thing too, because things were soon going to be crowded.

 **A/N: Its short and I know. I have time to write and I'm doing this timkon supernatural au thing and a roadtrip fic too and I have ideas and I just need some motivation, ya feel?**

THE CAST:

A. The Batfamily (In the story)

Dick Grayson - Robin #1, Nightwing #2, Batman #3

Jason Todd - Robin #2, Red Hood #2, Red X #2, Batman #4

Tim Drake - Robin #3, Red Robin #3, Batman #5

Cassandra Cain - Huntress #1, Batgirl #2, The Orphan #1, Leader of the League of Shadows (For a while) Black Bat #1, Badass (A/N: A Lot of things, I know)

Barbara Gordon - Batgirl #1, Oracle #1, #1 in general

Bruce Wayne- The goddamn batman, drama queen

Alfred Pennyworth - Penny-one/Agent A, The most bad ass of them all

B. Young Justice

Miss Martian - M'gann Morse

Conner Kent /Kal-el - Superboy

Kid Flash #1 -Wally West

Artemis - Artemis Crock

 **AND OF COURSE : THE TEEN TITANS**

 **Remember, stay safe everyone! -4thwallvigilante 3**


End file.
